The pink rose has thornes now
by PinkAngelofLight
Summary: sequel to 'Let's meet a new life' 15 years have passed and my OC returns with friends and many surprises for the turtles and the gang. While she still is with Raph Leo wants to get back with her. Will things change with this love triangle or the danger she brings with her get them first? More to come and this story will have more to it soon. The girls and boys are mine!
1. Prologue

*Yuki and Nagi's point of view*

Nagi: Are names are Nagi and Yuki Hamato son and daughter of Venus de Milo and Leonardo Hamato, we were born twins and even when we feel happy the four of us we discovered that were not the same as our parents very much.

Yuki: We had our dads skin color, Nagi had brown eyes with dark brown hair while I had light brown hair and daddys eyes. Were both 15 now and our happy with our cosin's and other family members. For some reason I train with the yari while my mom wants me tu use the twin bladed tesen.

Yuki: I was just like my father in many ways like I like to train with my weapon, I meditate with my gigi and dad but I love to read, watch weird movies and I love to cook with uncle Mikey.

Nagi: I was spiritual in life causing me to see spirits and gigi had to help me see the spirit realm to understand my powers in many ways, training with the twin katanas while my dad look a little sad sometimes when he sees Yuki with her yari and I had no idea why, I loved to spar with uncle Raph and I love to dance.

Nagi: We still don't know why but sometimes we see pictures of dad and our uncles together and there's a girl who has short brown hair with blond wicks on the lower parts of her hair, brown eyes and wears glasses. We went once to our uncles and gigi but they just say that we would find out soon enough about her making us even more curious about her that with our cosins we would look into all of the photo albums.

*Damian's point of view*

I am Damian Hamato son of Naomi and Michelangello Hamato, I have see green skin, my dad's baby blue eyes and my mom's blond hair. I was very mature for my age which is 14 just like my mom but i'm also funny like my dad. When I saw the picture that my cosins Nagi and Yuki saw even I went to ask and got the same answer from them and I decided to look into it aswell to help out.

I train with the nunchakus like my dad but I also use the yumi like my mom to fight from a long range target making them very proud of me even gigi thinks the same and had decided to train me harder then now.

I never really liked to stay in one place like my dad I always needed to do something or I woud bother everyone making them yell at me to be quiet. One day my mom got turned into a mutant turtle and is still like that but she dosen't mind it at all since she's even happier then before.

Right now my mom is pregnant with my little brother or sister and I can't wait.

But still I feel something weird from uncle Leo and aunt Venus that I wonder if there even in love with one another to begin with. I once went to mom to ask and she just said to just leave at that and that if I do look further into it I might just find something that shouldn't have been found.

*Talia and Leona's point of view*

Talia: Our names are Talia and Leona Hamato and were the twin daughters of Scarlet and Donatello Hamato. Were both olive green but Leona is a lighter shade, I have golden eyes and mommy's hair while Leona has daddy's eyes and mommy's hair we are both 14.

Talia: I train with a katana like mom does and she sees a lot of potential in me to understand the ways of the kunoichi like her. I was happy to be like her since I love to train, to draw, play the piano and she saw that I like to read herbal and flower books to understand the best ways to use them for either helping others or to eat and use them in drinks.

Leona: I use the bow staff like my dad, he made it so that it can become a naginata when I want it to, I love to read all kinds of books, I love science like he does making me his lab partner when he does his work there and I love to use my brain in combat.

Leona: We one day saw a picture of him, mom and a young girl with brown hair with blond wicks on the lower part of her hair, brown eyes with glasses. We asked them about it and said her name is Jasmine Lessard and that she used to date uncle Leo until Venus came in.

Talia: we told our cosins about it and we went together to find more about her since she was very pretty and we thought that there was a reason for her to not be here anymore and why she looks like Nagi and Yuki.

*No point of view*

The Hamato family were in the lair like always doing there thing before there sensei would come in with the others for training this morning.

Each of them were doing something but Raph who was on Jasmine's laptop reading an e-mail while making sure the others couldn't read.

The e-mail was over three pages long this time and the more he read it the more he was happy since he only got it three days ago and was still reading it over and over again.

His brothers had no idea what was wrong with him, if they tried to read what ever he was reading they would get a punch in the face making them hurt.

"What do you think it is?" Mikey asked "I don't really know when I tried to read it I see it has a password and no matter what I do I can't get in to read it" Donnie explained to him.

"So Lena asked for her own lab?" Mikey asked "Yeah I found a few locations not to far from here that have enough space for her own lab so now she's looking with the others" he replied after.

With the teens the three girls and two boys were walking in the sewers to one of the locations for Leona's lab.

When they got there they saw how it was abandonned for some time and had a lot of space "It's perfect! Let's head back to tell dad" she said as they left together making sure they had the place noted.

When they got back Leona told her dad about the place while the others went to do there own thing in there room or somewhere in the lair.

Raph was now looking at the time on his t-phone to make sure that sensei comes back with something while he comes for there training.

"My sons and grand children please enter the dojo" he said coming into the lair before handing Raph a parcel from someone special to him.

He went to his room to leave it there for now so that he could open it after training since it was only then that he would be able to open it.

When training was over he went to his room and locked it so that no one could come in to bother him as he opens the box.

Using his sai, he went to open the box from the one person he missed. It had been fifteen years since Jasmine had left them for her journey to find her self once again as he waits for her to return to his side with each surprise she had along the way.

Her previous location from what he read was Japan and she said that in the parcel would be a very big surprise for him and he just couldn't wait any longer for it that he was happy when it got here.

Once open he found a dark rust colored kimono with a nice traditional design on it, there was a red mask inside the tails were longer since he had yet to change his other one and there was a paire of sais inside that looked new and well crafted for him to replace his other ones that also needed to be changed since his hands were bigger now that he grew older.

At the bottom was a note, taking it he started to read it in his head _Dear Raphie how are things back home? I hope you like your gift I got myself something aswell just to please you when I get back. Soon I am going to come home but as for when i'm not sure but I know i'm coming home now._

 _Hope to text you when I get there luv u! Jasmine._ He was happy! She was coming back and now he just needs to wait for her text then he could meet up with her there at the airport.

He putted away the kimono while doing the same with his old mask and said to put on his new ones before heading out of his room.

Everyone in the lair noticed his new mask and sais and had asked him about them. Donnie even tried to asked about the person he had been texting and e-mailing to.

But he just ignored them and went to the dojo to train to get his mind off of them while he waits for her text.

As he trained he used his new weapons during the whole session not caring that he was watched by the others.

"He must have gotten them from whoever it was he talks to" Mikey claimed "Yeah but who is it?" Nao asked them making them close the shoji doors and start thinking about everyone they know that he could be talking like this.

They sat at the kitchen table while thinking the whole time with no answers of who it was "Mommy what are you all doing?" asked Tal.

Scarlet turned to her daughter surprised that they have been thinking for over two hours and Raph was still inside the dojo "Were just thinking about the person that your uncle Raph talks with" she explained.

Talia then nodded before going to the fridge to get herself and the others something to drink before going back to them to work. Leo and Venus come in "What are you all doing?" he asked them "Were thinking about who Raph texts and e-mails" Mikey said.

It was then that the two human couples came in with there kids April and Casey had a son named Mattew whil Miwa and Jim and twins a son named Nicolas and a daughter named Emily.

*Emily and Nicolas point of view*

Emily: Were Nicolas and Emily Maranda son and daughter of Miwa Hamato and Jimmy Maranda. I have the eyes of my mother and my father's hair while my brother has mother's hair and father's eyes.

Nicolas: Were 15 and we love hockey like our dad so we joined the junior hockey team at our school like our friend Mattew who has his mother's hair but his father's eyes.

Emily: I love to do japanese art like my mom but like my brother I love videogames. My favorite color is green and i'm sometimes laughed at for that but I always ignore it.

Nicolas: I love to cook with my parents and my favorite color is yellow which I never leave home without wearing it somewhere.

*Mattew's point of view*

I'm Mattew Jones son of April O'Neil and Casey Jones. I'm 15 and I love to dance while also playing hockey.

My favorite color is black making people call me emo or goth but I don't care it's my choice and I don't need to listen to what others say to make me be liked.

*No poit of view*

Jimmy walked over to Raph so they could talk about something they both knew "Got something from her?" he asked "Yeah new mask, new weapons and a kimono with a note sayin' she's comin' soon back home" Raph replied.

"Same here well not completely she got me a kimono too but also a tanto, some new books that she said she think's I might like with some mangas that she found I probably would like" he said as they kept on talking about her and what she said in her messages.

Venus was starting to worry about all of this. After a few weeks about three years ago she noticed that the spell she placed on Leo was starting to fade away and when she tried it not long ago it had no affect on him and he was going to start to realise many things as time went by and he would know what happened.

Leo was now looking at a few albums to see what happened over the years in his mind as flashbacks and knew that Venus had controlled him all this time making Jasmine leave them and he had know idea when she was coming back.

Miwa and April were talking about everything that has happened all this time with there lives now until the other girls came to talk with them about all that has happened and Raph's secret chatter.

The two turtles and Casey were talking about who Raph's talking to all this time "It has to be someone we know or at least saw" Mikey said "True but who you guys have seen and saved many girls that there are way to many to count" Casey said as they started to think.

"Really they think it's a girl you guys saved?" Jim started to say "Jasmine is a girl you saved. From her own mother!" he exclaimed as Raph started to chukle at him.

Leo was now helping the kids to know more about Jasmine since he did know her for awhile "So her name is Jasmine Lessard and we helped her twice from some bad people" he said as he pointed to a picture of her as she was on the couch reading a book.

"What was she like dad?" asked Nagi "Well she's kind, calm, she's always there to listen to what we have to say about something that made us mad and she loved to help while knowing good movies when she sees one" he explained to them.

"Wow!" they all said "I would love to meet her!" exclaimed Talia as he sister nods to this "Maybe you will. Someday" he replied before taking an album about the two of them into the dojo to meditate with as he would look at the pictures of them together.

*Meanwhile somewhere else*

She was running. Why? Because she and her new friends were found as they were about to help someone and they were splitted up in a rainy day when she going to get back somewhere important.

And they were closing in on her and would catch her if she dosen't find a way out of this. Until a hand grabs her right arm and covers her mouth as they passed by "Ya know ya should hide sometimes" said a ruff male voice as he let's her go.

"Yeah sorry forgot again but next time I will remember" she replied as they headed to an airport to get on a plane.

She got her ticket like some of them while the others were hiding as they waited for a text message about the plane they were taking.

She was in her seat waiting to leave for her next destination hoping that things would be better if she had help from those that were there waiting for her to meet them.


	2. Who are the Fire Cobra's?

*Raph's point of view*

From the moment I first saw Jas I just knew something would happen. She's just so calm at times while at other times she was going to show her other sides to us while since the day Leo left her showed more to me.

I just at times felt like she was special as we grew a stronger bond, when she left for a journey I knew I was going to miss her voice so we started to video chat when we still looked the same while at other times would call one another making me love hearing her voice.

Like not long ago about a week after I got her packedge I was trying to get a call from her but never did, I guess it was because she turned off her phone or something so I left it like that for now.

Now I just woke up, I putted on my new gear and took hold of the picture of me and her before she left "A new just started and I still can't wait for ya" I said before placing it back and walking out to bump into Damian and Talia who were running around.

They then smiled at me before running off again making me curious at this. I walked to the kitchen to get my usual bowl of cereal while seeing that the other's weren't awake yet other then the kids so I just decided to watch them play those video games Jasmine brought with her from her dimension when we first meat her.

As I eat my cereal I see them playing the new super Mario bross Wii game with the two new remotes we got when we saw she only had two.

When I was done I putted everything in the sink and walked over to them to watch them play as I start to remember something she told me "Ya know if ya play solo ya can save some toad people when ya in one of tha area's" I told them as they turned to look at me.

They then went back to there game as they started to talk about the solo thing while I walked over to the dojo to work out until the others came in.

sensei and the others only came in about a few hours after I was doing my katas before we could train while I was thinking about what Jas would look like when I see her as she comes back causing me to work actually harder then the others.

Sometimes my brother's and the girl's would ask me what makes me act like that as I ignore them for I had Jas in my mind.

When training was over I went to my room and got to her laptop to listen to some of her music, as I shuffle the songs I look at each of them until I found Kat deluna Boom Boom (Tequila) it was one of her favorite songs as I started to play it not caring if the others heard the song she mostly played when she was here.

Move your body, what you waitin' for-ah  
Get your bum, get your bum on the floor-ah  
don't just stand with your back on the wall-ah  
* esta nia about to give you some more-ah  
Oh-ay Oh-ay Oh-ay Oh-ay  
Oh-ay Oh-ay Oh-ay Oh-ay  
Oh-ay Oh-ay Oh-ay Oh-ay  
Oh-ay Oh-ay Oh-ay Oh-ay

Chorus:  
Tequila boom, boom,  
Everybody boom, boom,  
Baila, boom boom,  
We came to party, boom, boom!  
Tequila boom, boom,  
Everybody boom, boom,  
Baila, boom boom,  
We came to party, boom, boom!

I * I got you dirty dancing in the street,  
Up on your feet, the star is here, and this a brand new beat!  
Look at my body I'm such a hottie, up in the heat,  
*Yo soy caliente, demente, chalo pa aqu!  
We came out to play, we has got all day,  
Got the boys screamin' I-I-I-I-Aye!  
Got me drippin' sweat, I look better wet  
DJ, DJ keep our song on re-play-ay!  
Baila conmigo, conmigo tonight,  
Dancing conmigo it feels so right,  
Oh-ay oh oh oh, oh-ay oh oh oh!

Chorus:  
Tequila boom, boom,  
Everybody boom, boom,  
Baila, boom boom,  
We came to party, boom, boom!  
Tequila boom, boom,  
Everybody boom, boom,  
Baila, boom boom, we came to party, boom, boom!

I know you need it, baby can feel it, dancing close to me,  
look at my body, baby come closer... *  
Look at my body, I'm such a hottie, up in the heat  
Tequila boom, boom, * vamonos pa ahi!  
We came out to play, we has got all day,  
Got the boys screamin' I-I-I-I-Aye!  
Got me drippin sweat, I look better wet  
DJ, DJ keep our song on re-play-ay  
Baila conmigo, conmigo tonight,  
Dancing conmigo it feels so right,  
Oh-ay oh oh oh, Oh-ay oh oh oh!

Chorus:  
Tequila boom, boom,  
Everybody boom, boom,  
Baila, boom boom,  
We came to party, boom, boom!  
Tequila boom, boom,  
Everybody boom, boom,  
Baila, boom boom,  
We came to party, boom, boom!

Boom, boom, dale papi, can't you stop it no-now!  
Boom, boom, are you ready for me, here comes the boom,  
Heads turn when I step up, baby, Boom!  
Turn it up now, 'cause this is my tone  
We came to party, hands in the sky-y-y,  
We came to party, We drink! We dance!

Chorus:  
Tequila boom, boom,  
Everybody boom, boom,  
Baila, boom boom,  
We came to party, boom, boom!  
Tequila boom, boom,  
Everybody boom, boom,  
Baila, boom boom,  
We came to party, boom, boom!

I loved seeing her dance to it while sometimes making me dance aswell, I was smilling until the song ended as I hummed to the song while reading a book she had with her when she came here that captivated me. It was then that I saw my brother's and there girl's with the kids at my door, they looked at me with sad eyes as if I was in a coma and I was going to die at some point without seeing Jas.

"What is it?" I ask them as I close her laptop to watch them walk in slowly "We just wanted to see how you were doing" said Naomi as she was about to sit down until I growled at her since she was going to sit in Jasmine's chair. She jumped before they all walked away all but Leo who stayed at my door before she walked in "Were going on patrol later so get ready" and he then left as I got my sais in my belt.

When I got to the entrance my bros and the girl's were there waiting on me as I passed them to get to a sewer plate to go to the surface to meet up with our friends. Patrol was the same, I was in the front while if I turned to look at any of them they would look away as if they were nervous about something.

But I then thought I saw an odd shadow and decided to ignore the others while I went to follow the shadow who looked like it was joining even more shadows.

They started too talk about something making me try to get closer to the conversation using stealth "Is the girl coming here soon?" said the first one "Yes but she's coming with some other people so it will be hard to capture her" said the second.

"The master said to capture the girl alive while doing anything needed to get her, even kill the ones she's with" said the third one as the second got a call so he moved to a far out corner. I decided to jump in on them and attack while the others were coming. The two other ones called for the third one who pressed a button bringing about ten more to fight as the others finally came.

We each battle a few while I tried to see what the ones I was fighting looked like. When I was able to remove the hoad I saw a face of a mutant wolf "Were are the Fire Cobra's so watch yourself or you might lose something or **someone** you love" before he howled and they all left.

Leo got closer to me as he demanded an explanation from me so I told him what I mostly heard from them while Don took it in note while we went back to the lair for the night now that patrol was now over.

I had noidea why this was happening but for the bast two weeks the same thing happened, we went on patrol, I saw I shadow, went to follow it to listen to there conversation as they then left when the others came to my side making me need to tell them what I heard.

I was now in my room for I got tired of the others bugging me about these shadow ninjas and they think i'm hiding something from them as they were now banging at my door.

I decided to listen to some music that Jas likes, as I search I remembered one of the songs she liked and decided to look for it since she loved to sing it. When I found it I started to play wild by Jessie J featuring Big Sean & Dizzee Rascal.

If I go hard, let me tell you that it's worth it  
Play the right cards, I ain't afraid to work it  
Brush 'em right off, when they say I don't deserve it  
Hands on my heart, you, you keep my fire burning 

Ooh it feels so crazy when you scream my name  
Love it when you rock me over every day  
When I think about it I could go insane  
Here we are it's beautiful, I'm blown away 

If this is a dream, won't open my eyes,  
Am I asleep? No, I'm alive  
I just can't believe that this is my life  
In my fantasy we're running wild 

If this is a dream, won't open my eyes,  
Am I asleep? No, I'm alive  
I just can't believe that this is my life  
In my fantasy we're running wild 

When it gets rough, then the rain starts pouring  
I turn up the heat 'cause the drama ain't important  
Let 'em all talk talk, I'mma just ignore it  
Hands on my heart, you you keep me moving forward  
Ooh it feels so crazy when you scream my name 

_[Big Sean]_  
B.I.G. Sean Dun?. OK  
Today I woke up feeling like the mayor  
I spend about an hour looking in the mirror  
As I should, as much as I've been through  
It's a wonder, I look this damn good  
I'll probably make it out any situation, that you try to put me into  
If I swim with the piranhas it's guaranteed that Imma probably have a fish dinner  
I meet a young girl with a sexy shape  
Like Jessie J we escapade  
Where it's extra shape  
She make me want to give in not take like collection plates  
Whoa  
All these wars, bras, cars, wall to wall  
Was all a mirage  
And I could lose it all tonight  
Just to show the world I could do it twice  
This my life 

If this is a dream, won't open my eyes,  
Am I asleep? No, I'm alive  
I just can't believe that this is my life  
In my fantasy we're running wild 

If this is a dream, won't open my eyes,  
Am I asleep? No, I'm alive  
I just can't believe that this is my life  
In my fantasy we're running wild 

Di-Di-Di-DIZZEE! 

_[Dizzee Rascal]_  
Rass Collar Double the dollar  
I'm a jetsetter brother, more hits than a white collar  
But I can't be boxed  
Flow tight like Bob Marley locks,  
I can't be dropped  
I'm at the peak and I can't be touched  
I'm wilding out  
I've lost the plot  
I can't be stopped  
Pull up in a Narley Warri, buy me what?  
Opposite, I can't believe  
If I'll ever get the party what? I can't be blocked  
10 years plus running the game  
You brothers just come in the game  
But now I'm coming again  
To get the people from going dumb and insane  
100,000 people going bonkers in the mud and the rain  
Women on shoulders, tops off, shouting my name  
I'm all in they brain  
Why would I complain?  
I thought I was the boy in the corner  
But now I'm in a penthouse  
Now your boy is a baller  
I'm living 

If this is a dream, won't open my eyes,  
Am I asleep? No, I'm alive  
I just can't believe that this is my life  
In my fantasy we're running wild 

If this is a dream, won't open my eyes,  
Am I asleep? No, I'm alive  
I just can't believe that this is my life  
In my fantasy we're running wild 

_[Outro]_  
Wild Wild Wi-Wild  
Woohoooh  
Wild Wild Wi-Wild  
Woohoooh  
Wild Wild Wi-Wild  
Woohoooh  
Wild Wild Wi-Wild  
Woohoooh oh

When the song ended the others stopped bothering me at my door as I then came out to get something to eat since I was getting hungry. When I got there I opened the door to the fridge as a hand made me jump for it was father "Have you something that bothers you my son that makes you refuse to speak with your family?" he asked me.

"No! It's just that they think I know something but I told them everything I heard but they won't believe me" I explaned to him as he sat down on a stool in the kitchen.

He told me that sometimes hidding something and making others believe me is hard to gain the trust of them to believe me ashe then left the lair to go home, I took out some leftover pizza and heated it while getting myself something to drink.

When I took the pizza out they came onto me demanding me to tell them what I now as got mad "DAMNIT I TOLD YOU EVERYTHING I HEARD FROM THOSE DAMN GUYS AND THAT'S ALL I HEARD SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled as I took my drink and pizza and walked to my room slamming the door.

As I opened the red laptop I looked in the pictures and drawings she made as she was here making me impressed at how good she is at drawing. I ate the pizza while drinking as I took a look at some of the stories she made while not reading the ones she hadn't finished the most recent chapter she was doing before she left.

I loved these stories she made because it was with her in different ways, she was a mutant lizard, other times she was human, while she could be a halfbreed making me surprised at how good some chapters were while others I knew it was something she was trying.

Each stories she made were with each of my brothers to try and see with who it was better but I still liked the ones she made with me or with this manga she reads called 'Soul Eater' making me impressed at it since we were humans.

I even went on her websites to see what she did and read again her stories since it was the ones she was done with and posted them and I kinda liked them since they caught my eyes making me want to know more about them.

I took the laptop I got from April for my birthday and opened my own page on each of the websites she was on and decided to draw and try making some stories while making sure they knew that Jas was my girlfriend.

It was fun for me since I was able to post my own versions of my drawings of Jas as I posted them online making them seen by everyone who was online on the website.

I couldn't wait for her to come back because I decided to make her stories and drawings a like and placed comments for them since I really liked them while following her.

Soon she was coming back but those weird guys called themselves the Fire Cobra while making zero sense to why they were here. I had to find out and with Leo refusing that I leave the lair without telling them the last thing I knew about and this was going over my head.

But then me t-phone started to sing Bring me Love game a duet remix of Evanescence and Lady Gaga, my eyes then widen since it was the songe I used for when I get a call from Jas! Taking hold of the phone I then groan for it went to voice mail by the time I went to answer.

Taking the message my eyes widen when I heard her voice _"Hey Raphie it's me look i'm sorry I didn't answer before but there was a bit of a problem for me where I was but don't worry. Cause i'm now in the plane for New York and i'm gonna land soon! Love you!"_ and she hung up as I started to get the room ready for her return while thinking of a plan to get out of the lair to go and meet up with her.


	3. Jasmine is back son!

I replayed the message she left me over and over as I looked at the now well cleaned up room while thinking of a way to get out of the lair to get her _"Hey Raphie it's me look i'm sorry I didn't answer before but there was a bit of a problem for me where I was but don't worry. Cause i'm now in the plane for New York and i'm gonna land soon! Love you!"_ I loved hearing her voice as I think back at what other surprises she has for me.

As I close my phone I turn to the door after putting on my gear, looking both ways I see that there all in there rooms, so I ran out of the lair and to the closest manhole cover and up to the surface to then run to the airport to find Jasmine and get her to the nearest alley and kiss her as I tell her how much I missed her.

As I run to the airport I feel like I was being followed and decided to run faster, but even as I run faster I was still followed so I stopped, pulled out my sais and turned around to see the others "What the fuck are ya doin' here!" I demanded as I realise that even sensei was here but not the kids "You left the lair when you were hiding something from us and refused to tell us!" Leo said as he walked up to me.

The longer I was on this roof with all of them bugging me the longer Jas would wait for me as I see that it was startting to rain right now making me annoyed that she might be soaking wet when I get there "Well I had somewhere ta go and I need ta get there!" I replied to him as I ran off again to find Jas but Mikey's kusarigama chain wrapped around my left ankle pulling me down back to the roof I was on not long ago as they walked over to me as I tried to get free from the chain.

I had nothing else to tell them but something in the back of my mind told me about the emails i've been sending to Jas was what they wanted to know about for some time now and I REFUSE to tell them about it since only Jim knew of it and I knew all to well that even he wouldn't tell them on me or her making me need to get away from them and fast. But the sound of Yuki screaming made me think over going to pick Jas up and with the chain off I ran to the direction with the others of the blood curling scream I just heard.

*Leona's point of view*

Our parents left the lair all of a sudden leaving us alone with no idea why? But since we had the habit of leaving the lair a little after them when our moms aren't in the main room we then left the lair with our weapons to figure out where they were going.

Sadly we got lost at some point as it was raining and might have turned the wrong way and right in the middle of a trading deal being completed and as we started to leave we were seen and followed to be then capture as we heard them say.

But Tal got caught in a chain and we had to stop and protect her until she could get out as we were now surrounded while Yuki then accidently screamed from fear of Talia being captured and maybe killed "Capture the kids alive we might be able to get our target to come to us in exchange of there lives" one of them said as they got closer.

Talia was now out of the chain and all of our weapons were out as we charged into battle with them, but they were so many of them that we all got sepperated making us worried that one of us might get killed. But I then didn't realise that one of them was behind me with there katana up and over there head ready to kill as I hear our parents screaming my name.

As I turn my body to him I closed my eyes as the blow never came instead it hits another weapon, opening my eyes I see a dark figure over my body blocking the katana with there black yari spear where it had a red dragon on it, the blade was silver and where the staff held the blade was wrapped by a dark pink cloath were the tails were blowing in the wind.

"Sorry Fire Cobra you ain't getting anyone to get me tonight" she said as the moonlight shun on her making me see my hero, she had short dark brown hair that went to her chin and it had a few small blond wicks in the front, wore purple and pink glasses over her brown eyes, wore blue ripped shorts, black and pink sneakers, a red shirt and a black jacket that goes above her stomach with a hood, with gray fur and long sleeves.

She pushed the guy from her before doing a high jump kick on him as he was kicked away from us while the other ones dispersed letting the others run to there parents while I stayed with the girl who saved my life "W-who are you?" I ask her as she turned and bent down to my level while the wind blew her short hair into her face which had pink lipstick, a light pink blush and pink eyeshadow as she placed her hands on my shoulders after placing her yari down "Ask Raphael about me since he and I are together" she simply said before taking her weapon, kisses my forehead and ran off to the next roof.

"And it's Jasmine!" she exclaimed as she stopped on the roof she was now on "Jasmine Lessard!" before she ran off once again into the night. Dad ran up to me asking me if I was alright as he made sure I wasn't hurt while we got back home from what just happened as I told them what we heard and what she said when she protected me from that close death.

When we got back I walk to uncle Raph to talk to him about her but he looked like he was in shock from this "You knew her didn't you?" I whispered to him making sure none of them heard me as he nods "She used to date Leo before Venus came in our lives and she then started to date me. One day she felt like she needed to search for herself and went on a journey long ago right after when you and the others were born as she and I would stay in secret contact" he explained to me.

He told me more about her and how they were together making me think more about what she was like as I went to bed in the room I was sharing with the girls as I then removed my gear until I felt something in my belt. It was a piece of paper with **her** number making me add it to my t-phone before I went to bed thinking of when I could see her once again.

*Raph's point of view*

I saw her that night when the kids were almost killed Jasmine appeared making me happy to see her once again. I got up as I turned to my t-phone to see that she texted me _"Saw you last night as I saved one of the kids! Hope to see you soon but i'm not telling you when!"_ whas what she wrote to me making me really want her to tell me when I would see her.

I went to bed right after talking to Lea since she was asking questions about Jas and I had answers for each of them, inside my bed I fell asleep right after my head landed on the pillow dreaming of her being here with me.

Morning then came and I left my room after putting on my gear, inside the kitchen only Donnie was there in the kitchen making me gulp and mentally slap myself since he saw Jas too "You were chatting with her all this time?" he asked me as he took a sip of his coffee while I went to the fridge to get the milk for my cereals.

"Yeah but she asked me not to tell you and the only other person who knew was Jim and he promised to not tell anyone!" I exclaimed as I turned to him as I see his eyes wide open as he watched my movements as I spoke to him about all of this.

"Ok I understand but why would she leave I mean everything looked fine with her" he said "That's because she hid from all of you, when she and I were in our room alone then she brought out her true feelings" I explained to him.

Since Leo left her I had to help her as she broke down from the sudden change, I picked the pieces of herself up to put her back together as she and I got closer, I loved seeing her smile for me and everything she did made me be something else for her.

When she first left on her journey, when she got her fourth destination she sent me an email where she said she missed hearing my voice, we did the very first videochat I got to see her friends who would travel with her as I discovered something about her after a few months of her leaving us.

There were four mutant turtles: the first one was Anthony who was a dark aqua green turtle with golden eyes he's from Chicago Illinois and from what I could see a kind person as he helped Jas when it was needed. His girlfriend was human like for the other turtles, her name was Emily who was a dark skinned asian girl with black eyes while she dyed her hair an aqua blue as she was always soft and quiet most of the time.

The next one is Tommy who was a dark pine green turtle with brown eyes who is from Paris and is very strong since he could carry Jasmine when she was sleeping or to tired to walk while his girlfriend was Renet who was a light skinned japanesse girl as well dark red haired girl with blue eyes who had a bit of an anger problem.

Then there was Samuel who is a dark golden green turtle with brown eyes who lived in England, he's the genius of the team since he always takes a look at all of them when it was needed while he dated Amelia, she's a chinese girl with blonde hair with green eyes who is very loving with others.

Lastly there was Zackary who is from Mexico and is a light electric green turtle with orange eyes, he's very funny and energenic while his girl is Chelsey who is a mexican girl with light brown hair and red eyes who loves to paint and play games.

They would always be by Jassy's side while I wasn't there with her and i'm glad for that as I knew I had to keep my family in check to believe she was coming back home at some point to be with us once again as one big happy family.

I was really surprised at her new look, when the others came in everything looked normal from what I could tell as we got ourselves something to eat before waiting for training with sensei and the others. I decided to play some Legend of Zelda Twilight princess with the kids since they looked stuck on the first boss.

I've been trying fore the fifth time to beat the first boss and still lost while the kids all laughed at me for it as I then heard the sound of the others coming in while sensei wasn't there "He said he had to talk to someone" April said as she sat down with the others before we all walked to the dojo to get ready for training.

As the shoji doors open sensei walks in while four turtles, four human girls and four little kids walk inside "I have a guest for you while it is also a surprise" sensei said as he turned to the side to let this person walk in the dojo.

It was at that moment that I was smiling for the person that was coming in was Jas and her friends "Hey everyone!" she simply exclaimed as she waved to all of us as Mikey ran to her "Your back! How are you? What did you see? Where did you go? What made you come back?" he started to ask all these questions non stop.

I walked over to her to pull Mikey away from her so I could talk to her, her friends seemed to have seen this and went to the others to talk to them "Hey" she said "Yeah. I missed you" I replied to her. She only took a peek behind me to see everyone "So my friends had kids" she chirped out maybe to change the subject?

*Kat's point of view*

My name is Katrinna Punk daughter of Anthony and Emily, I have my moms hair and skin while I have my dads eyes and personality. I love my parents and my cosins, I love to read and mostly relax as I work on my studies with my dad.

I learned to use a long blade sword from the training miss Jasmine did for me and the others with the help of my parents as she also taught us other kinds of things as we traveled with her for she was searching for herself. She also taught me to use the electric guitar and singing lesson's since she is an amazing singer from what I could hear.

*Sere's point of view*

I am Serena Kai daughter of Tommy and Renet, I have brown eyes, light red hair and dark skin. I love to cook with my dad while also playing video games with my mom when we can, when i'm with the others we always play a few games or just run around.

My parents taught me to use the twin bladed tonfa's just like my dad while I also learned to play the base thanks to Jas since she said it was maybe something that matches me. I love using it too so I just started to play it more and more.

*Daisuke's point of view*

I am Daisuke Pong son of Samuel and Amelia, I have black hair and green eyes, i'm very smart for my age and it makes me the main person to be asked for help most of the time but I don't hate it at all really. My moms gonna have another child but we barely see it yet but I still can't wait.

My mom taught me to use twin guns while my dad would let me help him with his work, Jas taught me the keyboard which is really fun for me to play with the others as I love playing with the others.

*Vincent's point of view*

the names Vincent Romairo and I am the son of Zackary and Chelsey, I have my moms skin and light brown hair and my dads orange eyes, some people call me a freak but it never bugs me since that's just who I am really so if the don't like it then screw them!

My dad taught me how to use the nail covered baseball bat while my mom would teach me how to cook and draw, Jassy was happy that I loved playing the drums making me and the others a band while we were still trying to make up a name for it.

*Raph's point of view*

After seeing all of the kids Jas looked like there were more to it then just those four kids, walking up to her I gently touch her shoulders as she turns to look at me with her dark brown eyes "Is there something else I need to know?" I asked her.

She looked back at the door as I remembered what she told me once on one of our previous chats "You wanna" she started asking as she turned to see that deep in my eyes that I wanted this as she then nods before turning back to the door "Alice! Benjamin! Tsubaki! Shinichi! come in here to meet your father, aunts, uncles and grand-father!" she yelled as two mutant turtle teens and two humans ran inside the dojo.

Oh yeah! Did I forget to mention this part where I was told by her that I was going to be a dad soon, and that I was the father of quadruplets? Well then "Surprise everyone?" I said to my family as the kids came in to our side.

*Alice, Benjamin, Tsubaki and Shinichi's point of view*

Alice: I was the first born, i'm a human with long black hair and brown eyes with dark beige skin, I love using the twin sais like my dad does from what my mom told me as I also have a short temper making it hard for me to be focused at times but I was also very responsible.

Benjamin: I'm the second to be born but first to watch for I am an emerald green turtle with short brown hair but green eyes that mom said dad has, I weild the yari with two blades and love the same things my mom does since I want to be as much like her as I can.

Tsubaki: I am a light emerald green turtle with short black hair and green eyes, I use the yari and am the most calm of the four, I love music like my mom but I always train with her when ever I can since she's amazing with the weapon.

Shinichi: I am a long brown haired and brown eyes human boy who has the twin sais like my dad, i'm with a temper but my mom tries to help me calm it down like for Ali since she as well has a temper but still I cook with mom when ever she makes something big for us.

*My point of view*

I was glad that I was going to have Raph's child but I had no idea I was going to give birth to four kids which two of them would be humans while the other two were going to be turtles. When I first told Raph about this discovery he was happy about it as he would ask my friends to move the electronic I was using then to talk to him so he could hear them and talk to them making them kick me.

When they were born I made sure that I looked the same so he could hear them say there first word, do there first steps and all kinds of things before they were then old enough to talk to him on there own because I started to change my style.

I loved seeing them talk to him as we were traveling around the world or most of it until it was time for me to come back home to them so we could be together once again just like before I left them.

Now me, my friends and the kids were stretching our bodies before we could train, I was wearing black leggings that go to my knees, my white shoes, a pink high top shirt and the same jacket I had when I saved the turtle mutant girl.

As we stood up all together sensei stood up "I will decided who will be against who" he told us as we each nodded "Hai sensei" we exclaimed as we all got in lines of our own group with me with my friends since I was with them for some time.

As he would call out a name of the two who were to fight against one another, as I would watch each of those fights I would mentally correct them at times while I would praise them at other times for how good they were doing all of this.

Now it was Benji vs Nagi as I saw Venus whisper and give something to him, I wanted to tell him and Yuki I was there true mother but I want to be happy and move on from Leo and while i'm with Raph I feel much better with him.

As the fight started I think I saw Nagi hidding something making me worry a little about this but I think it was for the best to just wait and watch the fight first then if needed I would stop it.

But then I saw him stab him with a dagger he was holding making me and Raph freak out about this, he ran to Nagi and Venus yelling at them while the others tried to stop him while got to my sons side, I placed my hands on where he was stabbed, closed my eyes and started to chant a spell that made the wound glow and heal making the others but my friends and kids (my friends and mine) not look for they knew what I was doing.

Nagi was brought to a lab cot as I then got ready to fight Venus, she did the same while looking at me with flames and daggers in her eyes as she was ready to kill me.

We started when sensei gave us the signal making her try to hit me first, but I learned many things over my years of travelling.

I bent down, kicked her feet making her flip back as she falls, grabbed her and then pinned her down to the ground defeating her :Wait! IS THAT A TATTOO!" Mikey exclaimed out loud as I realised that they could see some of my skin.


	4. Secrets revealed and captured

As I get up and off of Venus "Hey mom can I have my jacket back now?" Ali asked me as I chuckled while I took it off and then gave it back to her while putting on a pink/orange coral vest I had brought here with me, it was then that instead of continuing the conversation about my tattoo, training was over so we could head off to do what we want right now. It was good to be back here with everyone since I missed them all so much as I traveled around the world to find myself again as I knew that the true me was here somewhere inside of me begging to come out of it's cage and be able to do something for the world while protecting those she loves.

I sometimes wanted to come back home, tell them that I just wanted some air and alone time to myself and that I was sorry for leaving without saying anything but Raph always said to calm down and to think about all of this making me understand I had to keep going. As I walked out Raph takes my hand to pull me into our room which now had my bags inside since I was only able to do that much before coming into the dojo for training "I missed ya so much" he said as he suckled my neck making me moan from it as I knew that I could be as loud as I wanted since he locked the door when he closed it before starting what it was he wanted.

*Raph's point of view*

As we got to the bed I take off her vest and made her get on her stomach so I could see her tattoo since she never told me about it when she was gone, it was the word ai: love in japanesse with a making me surprised at how well it was done really, I started to slowly touch it "It was actually Zack who did it when we got to Japan for a few weeks" she said as she looks a little flushed. I heard her gasp as I use my tongue to trace the lines used for the word sun to then kiss her skin before turning her so I could kiss her as I striped her from everything she had on before taking my gear off as well "R-Raphie!" she gasped as I sucked a pulse point on her neck which always made her flush red and jump at how good it felt.

I was happy she was here, in our room, by my side ready to get back in my life for ever now "Don't worry we can do it as much as ya want and at any pace ya want" I rumbled near her ear making her moan out to me while I churred in reply to her. As I fully burried myself into her I churr from the heat, how thight and how good it felt inside of her, she moaned again as she held on to me like I was her life line that was keeping her alive making me start to move into her at a fast pace since I missed her too much to go slow right now.

*My point of view*

He was moving fast inside and I was going crazy from it since I hadn't done this for years now and it was good to be with him again like before "Oh god! Raphie faster!" I yeld in the soundproof room out to him making a smirk appear on his face as he went faster while I would go back to moans and screams of joy for him to drink in. He kept going faster and faster as I would cling tighter and tighter to him almost for dear life as I had two consecutive orgasm's as he kept going "Babe ya better be ready fer me soon cause i'm about to burst" he said to me as I nod in the crock of his neck as he lifts me up and starts going even faster and deeper inside of me while I held onto his shell.

As he comes inside he gently places me on his chest while lying himself shell to the bed as he rubbed my back and petted my head making me moan at how good it feels to me right now "Ya felt good" he said as I smile and giggle at what he said just now "What?" he asked as he raised his right brow making me giggle even more now "Alright! If ya don' tell me in the next 5 seconds I take ya naked booty out of the room fer everyone ta see!" he said making me look back at him with a 'You have got to be kidding me!' face but only smirks at me "Fine! I just thought that you saying that I feel good was funny since you were saying that being inside of me was good" I explained to him as he then smiles at me before placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Damn straight" he only said as that simple and gentle kiss became a french kiss as his tongue forces his way into my mouth to fight with mine as it just feels even good now as I has been fifteen years since I had last done it with him. We stopped to just sleep since that amazing sex moment took a lot out of me and he was starting to fall asleep slowly so it was really just for the best of us to get some sleep in for now. I took the blanket off of the bed to then put it over us as I kiss his cheek to say the same thing he did once before I left "Don't wanna get a cold" before lying on top of him to drift into a deep sleep cuddled up to him as to get warmth from his body. When I woke up the next morning it was to one: The feeling of being petted on the head moving my hair around a bit and two: Someone was humping me, looking down I then saw Raph sweating all over and red like a tomato as he was trying to get off from humping over my wet and already used pussy making me smile a small smile as I move my body over him to get him inside me again and ride him cowgirl style as he groans from how good it feels to be able to relax as he gets to release himself while I move my legs up and down to make him closer to finishing deep inside of me as I moan out his name making him churr each time I said it while looking down to his eyes.

I kept going until my legs started to hurt and get tired making him look sad at me before he smirks to an idea he had as he then grabs my thighs and lifts me to the wall so he could push deep inside of me as he moves for me helping me by letting my legs rest as he moved himself deep inside me as he pants on my neck making me turn it so he could have more room "Ya like this don' ya babe because I do very much?" he churred in my ear as I have an orgasm as the sound vibrates deep into my ear. He then came a little after me as he churred his release making me have another orgasm from the vibration, I was panting and my eyes started to close, he lifts me off of the bed to wrap me up in the blanket and takes me to the bathroom, once inside he gently places me down where I can stand as he takes the blanket and puts it into the waist basket and pulls me into the showers where he turns on the shower by first only using the cold water making me cling to him as I yelp and shiver from the cold water contact as it poured onto my bare naked skin "Really Raph! The cold water! I hate being cold and you know that!" I said to him as I held on.

"Don' worry just ta help ya wake up before ye get cleaned up" he said as he turns the hot water on as I glare at him "Hey hey! Don' look like tha' it makes yer face wrinkle" he said as he hugs me closer to keep me warm until the water gets warmer for us to clean ourselves. Raph got some soap and a cloth to use so he could wash my body before doing himself, he started gently from one limb to the other before moving to do the rest, as he started to rinse the soap off of me he got the shampoo, squeezed some into his hand to wash my hair. He scrubbed my hair nice and gently not to hurt me as he made sure all of the strands of hair on my head were covered with shampoo, he then took a small plastic bowl and filled it with water to pour it carefully on my head while making sure his other hand was protecting my eyes "Alrigh' now yer clean!" he exclaimed as he placed the bowl away before getting his own soap making take it from him "I can do it" I said as I start pourring some in my hand to then scrub him down while making sure I got every bit of skin I could get, I then took the cloth and poured some on it to scrub his shell like he showed and explained me to do.

Once I was done he got under the water to get cleaned as I was putting everything away before turning the water off and then leave with a towel for the both of us to wrap into before going back to our room to get dressed. Raph putted on his pads and belt while I got my red joshue perrets t-shirt, dark blue jeans and my black and pink sneakers, we walked out of the room together straight to the kitchen where no one was still there making us the only ones awake right now "So got any ideas at what ya wanna eat?" he asked me as I start to think it over as he stands on the other side of the counter "Pancakes!" I exclaimed to him as I really wanted some of his pancakes since it's been a long time since he made some for me and I really wanted to eat them "Jas" he groaned as I knew that he dosen't like showing that he can cook and not awfull. One time as he was cooking us some breakfast Mikey woke up earlier then he was used to, so he had to hide behind the counter while I take his place making me need to listen to Mikey's annoyed story while making the breakfast Raph was making for me as he told me what to do.

"Pwease Waphie!" I pleaded to him in a baby voice that I would only use when we were alone since he dosen't want Mikey to bother him about it, he groans again as I do the puppy dog face with a lip quiver, a tear falling down my cheek and eye fluter that gets him all the time "Fine!" he declaires as he goes to get everything needed to make them as I clap my hands together in hapiness for it, he starts working while I make sure that no one was going to come in as he does what he needs so he dosen't get mad about it "Ya know I want somethin' for this" he said as he mixes the batter in the bowl as I turn to him with a smirk as I knew what he meant from that "Yeah yeah I know" I replie as I turn my head a little to our room to make sure he knew I understood what he wants. He was done not long after and served the both of us some of them as he then puts the tools in the sink to wash them before eating since they were still burning hot for our tongues.

"So what do you want to do later on?" I ask him as I put the bowl away "Well actually I got the day planned already fer ya" he replied as he turn the focet off to eat our pancakes, I was surprised at him saying how he had something planned for us today since he always does and not plan anything! As I take a strawberry and pop it in my mouth while I listen to him talking about one of his sparring matches against Leo back after I left making me enjoy listening to him. It was when I started to play Legend of Zelda Twilight princess that the others started to come out to eat. Anthony and the others had already gone to a place the girls bought to stay at until something went wrong with the kids to help them out with moving things around, so now Raph was watching me play and fight the first boss 'The right way' as he would call it since he lost a few times from what he told me.

*Leo's point of view*

"And that is how you beat the first boss Raphael" Jasmine said as she swiftly spun the wii remote in her hand since she didn't put the strap around her wrist as she got out of the dungeon now that the first boss was gone for it was defeated by her as it made Raph have wide eyes and his mouth wide open as she turns to look at him "Close your mouth if you don't want flies coming in there" she said as she closed it for him, it was great to see her again but not with Raph since I really feel something for her as I feel different with Venus and not in a good way really. She was just so beautiful, so graceful and so much more that I can think of now as I look at her with my own eyes that I wanted to talk to her. But as I walk over to them the kids came down the stairs and ran over to her jumping onto the couch making Raph get off as they took his spot "Jasmine! Jasmine!" they yelled one after the other "Can you tell us about your travels as you were gone?" asked Yuki as she and the others sat around her making Raph walk away from them and into the kitchen counter where the rest of us were right now as we watch them from where we all were making me think about so many things to ask them.

As he sits down I turn only then to him "So what did you get to hear from her in there?" asked Don as he took his mug of coffee to help him wake up a little, Raph was simply looking over to her as she spoke to the kids making me sigh in my head while we could hear her but just barely at times "Nah we didn' talk much really just slept an' stuff" was his only reply for the question making me wonder what really happened in there the whole time they were alone in there. But I think he did talk about something with her but he just dosen't want to tell us about it in front of all of us and the kids for some reason that had to be really stupid, really since he always speaks his mind and only that to anyone for everything even about us, his brother's! I really wanted to know more about what happened in there but with Raph being closed up about it it was almost impossible to know anything about it since he was right now looking at her as she giggled about something.

Venus looked mad at Jas as it looked like she was trying to curse her making me want her to just leave the place so that Jas could be here in peace. But for now I had to try to find out why she made Nagi stab one of her sons and why during her sparr with Jas did she look like she wanted her dead at that moment. Sometimes I wonder why Venus was like that, ever since the twins were born she refused to even take them in her arms! It was so weird but no one told me anything about it "So now that she's back maybe we can find things out about those Fire Cobra's?" Mikey exclaimed making us all look at him at that moment for we believed he just made his brain grow a little from just that "He's right. I mean when we saw her she spoke to those guys like she knew they wanted something" Scar said as she turned back to Jas as she made the kids laugh about something she said to them making me want to know what she was saying.

*Damian's point of view*

"So then when I was in Africa I saw this HUGE elephant getting attacked by a lion! So I take my yari, take off my vest and run at them to stop the lion! Long story short the elephant was from a village not far and let us stay with them as thanks" Jasmine said to us as she braided Lena's hair "So cool! How did you beat the lion!" Yuki asked her as the girls got close to her so they could get there hair braided. It was amazing what she could do, like she said she was able to fight a gorilla who was escaping his cage from a zoo she went to visit in America making me wonder when she was there "Well first I got in front of it to let the elephant so that it could get away, then I twirled my yari to show that I could fight it until it pounced on me. BUT! Then I knocked it out and was able to scare it away for some reason" she explained as I stared in interest at her "Cool!what else did you do there?" I then asked as I got closer to her to hear more about her. She was really interesting and I really wanted to know more about her as she was looking at me like it was new that someone was asking about more of the things she saw and did.

It was amazing all of the things she did all these years that I wanted to know more about her since she was even cooler then aunty Venus really "WOW!" I said as I turn to Alice, Benjamin, Tsubaki and Shinichi as our parents turned to look at us "Your mom is even cooler then Yuki and Nagi's mom!" I said making the others agree with me even Yuki and Nagi were agreeing with me! She simply looked at me, surprised at what I said about her and smiled at me "Why thank you!" she said as we heard a song playing making her pull out a phone, look at who was calling and walk away to answer it making the rest of us curious at who was calling her right now. I turned to Alice with a face asking if she knew anything about this but she just shakes her head no about this making me want to find out who it was that made her leave to answer right now. I was amazed by her as she became my idol right now since she had done so many amazing things in fifteen years as she left us while even if I hated her for it I didn't mind in the end because of all the things she did and was telling us about now.

The rest of us were now talking about what Jasmine said to us about her travels with her new friends and kids as they tell us about stuff she learned to do from where she told us she went to already making me want to learn some of them as well since she looked really cool when she was fighting yesterday, she came back in not long after and sat with us "Who wants to hear about when I was in Central America?" she asked us as we raised our hands in the air. It was amazing all of the things she did in Central America to help the villager's in the small village she was staying in since they were being taken there most precious jewelry and item's that were worth a lot of money, she fights the bad guys there and all animals that tried to get in that I wanted to know more about it as she talks about the battles she did and how she never stopped helping others wherever she was. She was so pretty and talented that I wanted to know more about all kind of things she did and could do right now as she moved away from us as she made her short hair flow into the air like it was floating right now.

April and the others came later on and Jas then left with no word about where she was going and it made uncle Raph worry and want to go look for her. My cosin's and the rest of us kids decided to talk in secret from our parents since we had to talk about this alone and away from them in Tal's lab making her dad think she needed help with an invention "So were all going now to find her?" I asked as the others nod "It's not like mom to just leave without a word" Ben said as Tsu nods in agreement "Right mom always tells us where she's going before hand" she adds as we got everything needed before heading out. As we leave Lea makes sure that no one was watching us while Nagi would say we were going to get caught as he turns to secretly look at Benji making me wonder if he felt bad for stabbing him since he was still wearing a pad right now and was going to keep it there for a few more days. I walked closer to Ben "Hey. I think Nagi want's to apologize for yesterday" I tell him as he looks back at him "I mean he's been looking at you for a while now" I add as we turn to another tunnel.

He simply nods to me and stops to catch up to him and talk about the whole previous situation, we could hear our parents walking closer to us at times as we turned one way wo another so we hid ourselves in corners and other half made tunnels until they left another way to let us keep going on ahead to find Jasmine who is now our aunt I guess since uncle Raph did miss her for some time now as she left all of a sudden to go somewhere that she said was important and he really was happy when he saw her yesterday enter the dojo. We looked both left and right in the sewers as we make sure to not be seen or followed by any humans or our parents would then get mad at us for being caught making them need to then rescue us from them from being sold or dissected, I then heard loud noises and was able to make them all follow me towards it only to see aunty Jasmine yell at the Fire Cobra's about something while our parents were in another tunnel watching her.

*My point of view*

Before I left the lair I told Mikey about it so he could let them know where I was going but because I knew he might forget I wrote it down on a piece of paper and placed it on the counter next to him before I left to get some things from my old world which I was now able to go to when ever I want to. I got there to talk to my friends and sister before getting somethings I can only get there before saying goodbye and get back to bring everything there, until I meet the Fire Cobra's and refused to let me pass "What do you want?" I demanded from them. They were always after me from what I was able to find out on my own while my friends would do other things, one day I found out they wanted something I could do or had with me but never knew what it was really so I just did my best to not get captured by them for as long as I could. Here they are, about twelve of them as they refuse to let me pass "You are to come with us" the main member said as he takes a step closer to me.

This was not good I had no idea if the others knew where I was right now and if so were they looking for me right now since I had yet to come back for some time now to see them and tell them more about things? I had to get away from them but at the same time make them leave the sewers forever since I don't want them to be in danger "Sorry but no now I need to get out of here and get back to my place" I said as I try to walk away until he came in front of me again "Could it be that you do not want Yuki and Nagi to know that you are there true mother?" he asked me. My head snapped to him as I was just about to jump on him "IF YOU TOUCH ANY OF THEM I WILL KILL YOU!" I yeald at him as I was running pass them as best as I could further into the sewers as I made sure to take them away from the lair so they wont find it, but then I could hear many voices from one way and another making me run even faster now as I didn't want to get caught by any of them for who knows who it was that was there "YOU CANNOT RUN FROM THE FIRE COBRA'S JASMINE!" I heard someone yell making me pick up the pace as best as I could right now.

I stopped running when I got to a huge central sewer tunnel location where a sort of rare flower blooms making me realise something I could do here, as I turn to the Fire Cobra's who caught up to me "You cannot escape us my dear for you are now trapped. Now COME!" the one in front said as I walk backwards and into the flowers as I mentally apologized to them for hurting them by squishing them as I walked further back as they got closer, I sensed the pressences of people coming closer and closer to where I was as I then smirked at the Fire Cobra's "If you think you can just take me away to your base and where your master is" I said to them as I made my hands into fists before I jumped into the air as I saw Raph and the others in one tunnel path while the kids were in another "THEN YOU THOUGHT WRONG!" I yelled as I landed back down as my fists hit the ground making it shake as a bunch of roots with flowers from where we were grew out and started to attack the Fire Cobra's as I ran after them right after pulling on a smaller root to make a huge iron claymore sword appear into my right hand.

I ran to each of them with it as fast as I could and hit them with the back of my weapon knocking them out cold before getting a second one out and making this twice as fast, when I got to the one who spoke to me almost all the time I made the swords vanish and with my right hand I grabbed him by the throat and slammed him in the wall as it cracked a little "Now you tell your leader that if he or she sends anymore of you to get me then he or she won't find them alive when they go searching for them a week later" I whispered into his ear before letting him go as his other men got up and they ran back to where they came from as the roots I made go back underground where they should be right now as me using my powers caught up to me making me fall down to my knees from how tired I was from it, Raph and the others ran over to me as he took me in his arms making me let my eyes close for I was tired and his face was telling me that I could rest now.

When I woke up it was in bed in mine a Raph's room but as I look around I noticed that the walls were a mix of red flames and pink flames surprising me at how I never noticed them in the first place "Good ya awake" Raph said as he closes the door behind himself with his foot as he held in both hands to mugs with smoke coming out of it "Ya slept for almost an hour an' I thought that if ya woke up ya might want somethin' warm ta drink" he explained as he gave me the same mug my dad got me that Donnie used for my hot cocoa when I woke up after I slept here "Thanks" I said as I blew over it before taking a small sip of the cocoa he made for me as he drank his coffee from his "Can ya tell what happened back there?" he asked me as I looked at him "It's from those new powers we found out about remember? I started doing this as I traveled and learned new things about them. I get stronger the more I use them but if I do something to strong for me to handle then I sleep to regain the energy I lost from it" I explained to him "So ya were sleepin' fer almost an' hour just cause ya did something to much fer yer body ta handle?" he asked me making me shake my head "I can use that power for some time now I just did it for to long then i'm used to" I told him.

As I started to get up to get off of the bed to move around as Raph came to help me only to take my mug and place both of them on the desk we had in here and lie down over me after removing the blanket over me and leaned in to french kiss me while removing my clothes while making sure to touch my bare skin the whole time "Raphie" I moaned out to him as he moved to kiss at every parts of bare skin he could find before touching my vagina again to get me ready for him. I could feel so much from him when were together that I just knew that even now our bond was stronger now "I want ta take ya now" he simply said to me as he moved his tail closer so he could release himself to be inside of me now, I made myself placed in a position that he could be further inside of me which he pushed even deeper making me moan out his name as he moves around me while he says my name over and over again.

When I had four orgasm's he came after as we were both panting from how much it took out of us right now making me smile at him as he was doing the same back to me "Ya make me smile all the time since we been together" he said to me before kissing my forehead and taking the blanket to cover us so we could sleep for now as I curled up closer to him. I woke up to see that only about an hour had passed and Raph had move to the side letting me move out of the bed, I putted on a long silk white dress with a light pink strap ribbon where it was tied into a bow on it's left side while only having light pink straps around my feet like Raph and his brothers wear on there hands and feet before walking out to get something to eat right now as I was hungry right now and I knew that the others should be hungry right now so I decided to go into the kitchen to make something for all of us to enjoy that I made before.

I started to bring out to my luck some pasta, garlic butter and shrimp to use while making a chocolate fondue for after words as there was chocolate and I mean A LOT of chocolate in here which I think it was either the girls who bought this or it was bought for my return. As the shrimp was mixed with the garlic butter and pasta I mixed the chocolate to make it nice and smooth before lowering the fire so that it dosen't go bad before slicing the fruits "Mom can we help?" Tsu asked me as the other three walked in to help me out "Sure why don't you all check and see if everyone is still sleeping?" I asked as they moved out to look in each rooms to see if they were all sleeping right now "Dad's still sleeping in there and so is in uncle Don's room" Shini said to me "In uncle Mikey's and unce Leo's room there still sleeping right now" Tsu said "There kids who are our cosin's are still out like a light mom" Ali said as she and Benji walked in after making sure not to make any noise to wake any of them up to come and see what was going on right now.

As we got to work together we made so much food that I think we could have even more people so we could have a party! We started to set some plates for ourselves as the others have yet to wake up but I pulled out an extra one for Raph "How about you try and bond with your father by waking him up like you do sometimes to me" I said making them smile and run to the room as I close my eyes while having a small smile on my face since I knew already so well what would happen next in there for it was actually done to me many times in the past "Three... Two... And one!" I counted down in a low voice "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOIN' ON HERE!" I heard Raph yell as my four kids ran out as he ran after them while saying "I'm gonna get ya! I'm gonna get ya! Oh! I'm so gonna get ya all four of ya! By the way I bought some chocolate fer ya" he said as he ran after them making me laugh my face off at how funny this was to me right now while I realise that he got way too much for me.

When he finally got them he was holding Tsu and Shini over his shoulders while Ali and Benji were in his arms "Ya left these in the room" he said as he drops them on the ground with a thud making them all groan as they all said 'ow' and 'how none of them regret doing it' other then Tsu and Benji making me roll my eyes as I got to serving the food "Watcha makin'?" he asked me making me look up to him just as he kissed me making the kids say 'ewwww' as we both smile at this "Just a little simple meal for everyone" I said as he looked around the kitchen where I worked on everything for us "Well then let's all get the others" he said just making Ali and Shini jump on him as he was about to get the others "No! We eat together!" I said almost jumping over the counter making him turn to me with a surprised and confused face before smiling and walk over back to us as we started to get out pasta and went to the living room so we could watch a movie or something on the tv that could be good for us right now.

We ended up not watching a movie so I took the remote from Raph to change channels until I landed on the action channel to see that Hardcore pawn was on and that right after is Impractical jokers making me tell them all about those two shows and how they work making them get all excited as we first watched Lizard lick towing making us get into it right now. We were now laughing as Ashley is making some crazy lady leave the store until she shows her breats making us say 'OH!' all together a little louder then what we thought "What are you" Leo started to ask us as the other's came out as someone was swearing making me look over and laugh at how funny this was right now until the brake came around "Were watching Hardcore pawn, foods on the table" I said quickly as I turned back to see it was now talking about the Impractical jokers making melaugh even more about it.

Leo's point of view.

I walked over to the kitchen with the others as the sound of Raph, Jas and her four kids laughter started to be less loud as we walked away "That can't be funny" Donnie said as Mikey took a look at what was made in the kitchen until we smelled the chocolate "HEY DON'T TOUCH THE CHOCOLATE FONDUE IT'S FOR LATER AND I MADE IT SO I DECIDE HOW IS GOING TO HAVE SOME!" Jas yelled from the living room couch making me and the rest of us jump at her tone of voice "Guess we can't touch it for now" Mikey said as we nod to him before looking at the large bowl of what looked like spagetti but with shrimp and garlic making me wonder if this was even possible to eat really for I never thought it was even good "Try it why don' ya before rejectin' it" Raph said as he brought with him two plates to put some of that pasta mix before walking away as the four kids came to get some too making me take a plate and then try it to enjoy it in the end.

Everyone went to get some as well and loved it before we walked over to the living room to watch tv with them as we saw this show opening of a show called Impractical jokers making jas laugh at it right now before they started talking about these challenges making her smile at each of them when came this one challenge where there voices were changed making her smile when they played with it a little bit until each of them started to give a challenge "Oh! He's going to lose!" she said making us shake our head as it wasn't true "This is Joe! This is Joe! Kiss that blonde on the lips this is Joe" one kept saying until he said another name as he then lost making my eyes widen for she was actually right about it as I turn to her just like the others did for we were all surprised that she was right. I never thought she would know so much about all kinds of things like that really since well I then realised that she did travel for over fifteen years and might have learned those things from her travels so I went back to watching the show like we all were doing right now since we were all watching it really and she did seem to like it very much.

As she laughed at the guy not being able to do it she then stood up as her phone rang, she took a look before sighing "Sorry but I really need to go right now for something just came up and I can't bail on it" she said as Raph stood up and kissed her on the forehead before she smiled to all of us and left "Man I wanted to watch a movie she knows about" Mikey groaned out "Forget it Mike we already looked and saw nothin' good on" Raph said as he sat back down to watch the show with us again as he was watching it way longer then we have right now. I wondered where Jas was going right now, with my ninja skills I left the lair while taking my katanas before heading off to follow her to the surface as the sun was seating down giving me almost zero time to get to the roof to hide as I follow her to where ever she was going right now "Where are you going Jas?" I asked to no one in particular for she wasn't next to me or anything really as I jump to the next roof before taking a right like she was making me see her go into some abandonned warehouse where there was a flat roof with some windows letting me see inside. While my mind raced with all kinds of scenarios and situations she could get herself into right now as she was in there all on her own without her weapon or anything to help her to protect herself right now made my heart race as I started to get scared for her while I looked around the place to see what there was.

As I look inside I see her walk in and turn on the lights to see some kind of stage with a king's chair? She moved to get to a table where a man was sitting at before shaking his hand and sit down to talk together before she signed some papers, shaked his hand again and watched him leave completelly until he drove off,when she saw that she was alone she moved her hands around as it made sparks appear and made things appear from nowhere as the walls got painted, furniture was placed around, the floor tiles were changed and decorations were added as she moved her hands around more before she stopped to look around as she nodded before walking to the door and turned the lights off making me head back to the lair before her to make it look like I was always there. By the time I got back I only had time to sit on the couch before she came in making the kids run to her to ask more about her travels as I was intrigued aswell so as they sat close to me I leaned in to listen to her as she spoke about when she went to Mexico making me listen the whole time she spoke. At times the kids would ask her something about then while I would look at her as she reacted to them as they spoke to her before she smiles and answers there question making me mentally note it as I watch her move her body before she stood up to take a shower before going to bed as she was tired right now and wanted some sleep in for now.

Raph's point of view.

I was about to take a shower as I saw Jas walk in making me smirk and follow only to see that the door was locked making me place my head on the door as I groan "Sorry Raph but I can't always let you in so you can have your way with me!" I herd Jas say before the sound of the shower being turned on making me walk away for now as I had nothing else to do and would need to wait until she comes out, so I went back to our room to do something else for now until she does by working on some secret stories I had been working on myself that I had yet to post since I had yet to get Jas to tell me if she was ok with it so for now I was reading what I wrote so far before making the next chapter. I got bored and closed my laptop and fell asleep until I woke up from feeling something wet on me as I was confused about it, when I opened my eyes I saw a soaking wet Jas with the towel near the closed and locked door as she rubbed her breast on my chest making me churr from it as it was feeling good right now "You like it~?" she singed to me making me churr yet again before she moved closer to look at me as she gently kisses me on the lips as I churred again out to her giving her the chance to get her tongue in my mouth making me fight for domination as she only moved her body on top of me as I had a hard time not churring to her at how I loved the feeling she was making me feel right now.

When she stopped moving and lifted herself from on top of me I opened my eyes to see her widening her opening making my tail twich so much that I had to release myself giving her the chance to take my manhood into her hand as she pumps it fast making me churr even more at how fierce she was acting right now "You rrrreally like this Rrrrraphie~?" she purred making me look up to see that her eyes were sharp like cats and were pink instead of brown making me have wide eyes as I was confused at what was going on right now with her. But then I noticed a tear falling down her cheek making me feel like she was being posessed by something or someone, so I took her wrists, pushed her on the bed and pushed myself into her as she was hissing at me and growling while demanding to be released, when I came her eyes turned brown and normal before rolling back as she passes out "What happened in there fer ya ta be like that?" I asked as I placed her gently on the bed and dried her off with the towel she left on the ground earlier before covering her with the blanket as I then sat down to watch her.

I waited and waited until I walked out of the room to get something to drink since I was thirsty as I then bump into Scarlet as she looked worried "What's wrong with Jas I felt like something took her over not long ago!?" she asked as Donnie ran over as fast as he could making me turn to him confused "Jas told us that she discovered that she and Scar had a link to one another so if one of them is badly hurt or something is wrong with them the other knows and right now she felt like the connection was somehow interrupted so she came to find out what was wrong" he explained to me as we sat down at the kitchen counter "I don' know but what I know is that she went ta the bathroom fer a shower so I wen' back to our room and ended up sleepin'. When I woke up she was on top of me wet an' ya know until I noticed she had pink cat eyes instead of normal brown ones makin' me pin her down an' did well ya know until she passed out" I explained to them.

We talked about it a little more before I went to get myself something to drink like I wanted to do in the first place and one for her too as I thought she might want one later when she wakes up and walked into the room as she woke up, she looked over to me as I closed the door behind myself after locking it and her eyes widen as she went under the blanket all of a sudden making me confused at it making me walk closer "I'M A MONSTER!" she yelled with 'I'm disgusting, i'm a loser' stuff like that making me go to place the stuff on the table before going to her side to try and find out what happened to make her act like that all of a sudden "Ya were completelly someone else back there, what happened to ya ta be like tha' in there?" I asked her as I then pulled her from under the blanket to talk to her in a much better way as she had wet eyes making me try to calm her down enough to let her explain to me everything that I wanted "I was just taking a simple shower like I said to you that I would until Venus walked in and said "Let's make Raph hate you now" before saying some sort of spell making my mind go black until I woke up and lost the feeling of my body" she said making me growl in anger at Venus for taking Jassie's control of her body.

I stayed with her until she fell asleep in my arms making me hold her as I fell asleep with her not caring that Leo knocked on the door for some reason that I forgot about cause I slept after he knocked. I woke up to see her opening her eyes making me hug her closer to me before looking over to see what time it was right now "Mornin' Sweet heart" I said to her making her giggle to me "You know that the chocolate is still out there right?" she asked me making me stop smiling as I ran out to make sure the chocolate was alright and with my luck it was placed in the fridge by Leo who left a note " _You left it on the stove so I putted it away for you. Leonardo_ " I read before trowing the paper away, taking the fondue out and heated up again to eat with her. She walked out wearing a pair of ankle jeans with light pink silk on the hip sides, her pink flipflops, a high pink tank top and a black leather jacket with some brown fake fur around her neck that she was removing as I could barely see her tattoo right now because of the jacket "Ya look beautiful" I said to her as I pull out my hand to her to take before twirling her towards me so I could kiss her before eating the fondue she made yesterday for us to enjoy together before we got to do other things making it reschedualed for another time which was going to be today and now "Let's enjoy our chocolate fondue right now alrigh' darlin' or do ya wanna wait?" I then whispered into her ear making her giggle before we sat down together and ate.

As we talked she looked around as she looked nervous making me need to take her to our room before getting what we started to enjoy and lock the door so she can relax more right now as I wanted her to smile right now as we talk about anything she wants right now as I want her to happy and calm now as she deserves it the most. As I dip a strawberry into the chocolate she was talking about when she was in China and learned the arts of kung fu from an amazing teacher who lived in an old chaby cabin like house which I thought was awfull but then I realise that some of the moves she did against Venus weren't from father "Alrigh' now eat the berry" I said as I then feed it to her the strawberry as she smiles while her mouth was open now before closing it on the strawberry making me then chuckle as I noticed that some chocolate was on the upper corner of her lower lip "Mmmmm! This is a good strawberry dipped in chocolate Raph!" she exclaimed as I used my thumb to take the little chocolate off her lip since she didn't notice it yet "Yeah it's a gift I got fer some time now" I said as I lick it off before I dip an apple slice next and ate it as she giggled "I don' gech why ya schice apples" I said as I was eating the apple slice making her laugh as I had a hard time saying something while eating "There good with chocolate even I loved apples dipped in chocolate when I went to do some apple picking when I was little" she said to me as she took a banana slice,dipped it and then ate it with a smile making me smile to her as well as I take some fruit and do the same for a while "Oh! Were out of strawberries" she said making me groan from how dissapointed I was that we ran out of them.

"Don't worry i'll go get more" she said before getting up and walked out to do the task she placed on herself while I enjoyed some apples and bananas and the fruits she brought out "Your eating the fondue without the rest of us!" Mikey exclaimed as he walked inside the room to see me eating some cantalope "Well we were waiting but she looked scared all of a sudden" I explained making him look at me in shock at what I said before sitting down with me as Scar and Don came in with Nao not long after making us move it to the kitchen counter where she was still slicing the straberries before looking up to me and smile as we sat down with everything else as she got some help from Nao making me smile at her even more "So you feeling alright Jas?" Don asked as I looked at her in the eyes to tell her what he means as she nodded and told them all what happened making them all have wide eyes as they were shocked at what she was telling them everything she could remember "I can't believe that Venus would do something like that to you" Nao said as she was rubbing her forehead as Mikey held her in his arms to try and help her to relax and breath "I can't either but still I mean she said she would take Leo from me back then and now she had the twins now she wants me to lose Raph?!" she exclaimed as we were all confused as to why she was doing this.

We kept eating the fondue until Jas looked like she was going to cry so I decided that we were done now and took her to our room while telling the others later as they enjoyed it themselves, once in the locked room she was trembling in fear making me hold her from behind as I try to help her as best as I can right now "I-i like what you did t-to the walls" she said trying to change the subject to something else now as I took her to the bed and lied her there while letting her cuddle closer to me as I rub her back nice and slowly "Thank you but ya can't change the subject with me righ' now" I told her in a whisper as she cuddled closer to me before her eyes closed slowly before she falls asleep. I keep rubbing her back until I hear someone knocking making me get up and unlock the door to see Leo there "Can we talk?" he asked me before I turned to Jas before letting him in, when he came in I closed the door before walking back to the bed to hold her in my arms again "Don told me what happened to Jas yesterday in the bathroom" he said making me rub her back again as I make sure she was sleeping "Yeah why do ya think she did that?" I ask him as he only shrugs as he had no idea why either as he looks over to her "Maybe she want's something from her?" he proposed to me while I looked back to Jas as she was smiling in her sleep making me smile as well.

"What I know is that we need to make sure that Venus is far from Jas while watching over her while we try to find out what Venus wants" I tell him as he nods to me as he thinks it's a good idea "Right and with this figured out we still need to make sure that she stays happy and alright since if she shows any negative feelings then Venus will know that she's doing a good job at what she wants from Jas" he said before I placed Jas back gently on the bed before walking Leo to the door "So later on when your sure that Jas is sleeping come over to the kitchen and we can talk about it as a group of brothers with two of the four girls" he said but before he could walk away he had to know about one last thing "About Yuki and Nagi there not from you and Venus, her's passed away a little after being born so Jas gave the ones you had with her" I told him as he stopped before walking again as I closed the door to get back to Jas as she was still sleeping right now with a peacefull smile making me smile as I walk over to her before getting in with her as I try to be with her in her dreams to aid her at being strong right now as she deserves it so much more right now "Don' worry Jas i'll find out why she did that for ta ya and then we can make sure she leaves" I told her as I close my eyes while holding her once again in my arms as I wonder what was Venus next move from all of this before my mind goes black as I dream away while hoping I get to see Jas in my dreams.

My point of view.

When I woke up I felt Raph's arms around me as it was hard for me to get out of his grip right now but I was able after some hard work and being quiet the whole time I moved out of the bed and walked out of the room without making a sound to wake Raph up "Where do ya think yer goin'?" he asked me as I jumped from surprise for when I turned he was right in front of me "R-raph I thought you were still sleeping" I said to him as he smirked at me "I felt ya movin' aroun' which woke me up" he explained cursing myself for not thinking about that as I forgot that he was a well trained ninja so of course me moving in the bed would wake him up "I see well ummm so" I started until he pushes his hand onto the door making me back up onto the door as he leans in closer to my face making me blush light red "Ya ain't leavin' just yet" he said to me as I blushed even more then just now as he looked at me with this odd look in his eyes making me realise something as take a glimpse at the calender, my eyes widen as I push him away from as I open the door and run out to meet up with Scarlet as the others walked over to use with the same hunger look in there eyes "What do we do Jas?!" she asked me as I thought of a plan "Quick! Get the girls attention while I get the guys!" I quickly told her as I pointed to a locked room that was never used making her nood as she gave me the key to another locked room as she ran towards the girls to get them in the room I told her while I did the same with the guys.

When I unlocked the door I quickly ran into it as the guys came in giving me enough space and time to do a triple back flip over them, claose and lock the door as Scarlet came over "Now what we can't keep them in there forever without feeding them!" she said to me as I thought about it again "True but remember I have powers, so all I need to do is create a plant to grow in there giving them a berry that will make them fall asleep long enough for us to bring them food and then make them again to take it all away before making the plant leave" I explained to her as she noods to my plan as we got to work at finding a berry that does such a thing to people only to find that they are poison or paralyze you making me need to make some up "Alright so if we take some herbs that can make you sleep and some sleeping pills, we can crush them into a powder so I can use it to make some berries to make the plant" I explained to her as she got to work with getting what I asked for and coming back to turn it into a powder for me like I asked it to be when we started to make this in the first place while I made a few preparations to make the plant.

By the time it was done we had to feed them making us get to work with making something for all of them to eat quickly "Alright i'll make the plants grow first and when you hear all of the guys fall down you then go in and bring in the food while I do the girls" I explained to her as she nods to me while I chanted " _Oh spirits of nature. You who have given us food and plants to aid us in life. Please with my wish grant me the birth of a new plant in the location I wish for them to grow_ " making me hear the sound of a small plant growing as the girls growled at getting some berries for themselves making me smile since my plan was working well like it was to be. When the last one fell I then went inside and placed the food down before looking over to Venus who was further away from them giving me the chance to pull her out and into Donnie's lab to see what was going on with her while Scar was inside the guys room while I locked the door "Alright let's see why your like this" I said as I tied her up before moving around the lab to find something he made that could help me "What are you doing?" I heard Scarlet ask me as I turned to see her until she made a weak smile before walking over to me "Come on let's try and find something out that she's hiding that can be used. But YOU are going in her things to find something she could be using that can keep everything in notes or files" she told me making me move out of the lab and into Leo and her room.

I looked into her closet, her drores even her bags but nothing would keep what I was hoping to find that is until I turned to the nightstands "Maybe something is in there" I said to myself as I walk over to the first one which held I diary giving me something to look into. As I open it I could read nothing helpful until I came to when I came back making me realise that this was Leo's journal and he was talking only about me " _She is now back but still with Raph as she looks even more beautiful I just want her to be mine even more now_ " I read most of the time before I putted it away, closed the drore and went to the other nightstand to find Venus's diary to read so much about her that was making me want to scream from how unbaleavable this was before I ran out to the lab "What's wrong? Did you find something?" she asked me as I saw Venus on a table tied up as I was panting right now "I-i found h-her diary" I said as I brought it out to her which she took and started to read it as her eyes widen slowly as she turned the pages "SHE WORKS FOR THE FOOT!" she yelled out as I nodded "And she was created by them by mixing both Leo's and Don's DNA together!" she said as she looked more into the journal before taking out some paper and a pen and started writing stuff down as I went to check on Venus to see if she was still sleeping right now "Why did she even come here if she worked for the foot? Shouldn't she have contacted them and got you all killed by now or something?" I asked as she wasn't looking away as she wrote some more things down.

When she was done she gave me the diary and told me to see how the others were right now after putting the journal back where I found it before leaving the lair like I needed to. When I got to where Anthony and the others live I gently tapped lightly on the windiw right where the alley was before seing Sere walk over while squeeling at seong me before opening the window to let me in "Hi Serena!" I said as I hug her before the others came over to let me explain to them the situation as I was glad that there mating season was already over "Well we could help you watch them if you want Jas" Sam said as I nodded before I told them I had to see how my cosin and friends were and tell them about this as well. I got to them as they were at Jim's place and told them everything before they said they would come over tomorrow to help out in any way possible before I left and went back to the lair to see how things were with Scar in the lab as my friends got there to help out. We all got to work at finding things out about Venus before making a choice together at what we should do with her since she was bad news to us "Wait. Didn't Don invente a mind erasing machine that you can erase and rewrite certain things in your mind?" I asked Scar as she nodded before going to find it with Sam as they got to work at making it a little better as it could make things better by using it while I made sure that they were still being feed when it was time to.

At some point of the day, while everyone was doing there thing I decided to just go out on my own with my yari for a nightly patrol with nothing else to do really so I thought why not so I simply left after leaving a note telling them where I was right now since I was bored and I needed some air right now so this was my best option. I was on a roof minding my own business as my phone rang making me take it to answer the caller "Hello?" I asked as I herd someone giggle on the other end " _Hi!_ " was the reply making me almost jump up as I knew who it was "Angel! How did you get to call me!?" I demanded as I had no idea how it was possible that she could call me when i'm not even back home " _Nova made something to add on the phone to call you_ " she explained making me laugh at how I should have figured that one out on my own just now.

We kept on talking for a little longer before she had to hang up since she had homework to do right now and she was hiding in the closet from her mom to talk to me making me giggle before hanging up to get going to another location until I was surrounded by Fire Cobra ninja's as they pulled out blow darts at me making me need to run away as fast as I could from them making sure that no dart got me. Sadly I got one in the neck and fell down on the roof I was on before I felt numb all over before I blacked out from the drug that was inside of me right now as I tried my best to stay awake only to fail "Contact the master's they will want to know about what we found and retrieved for them" one said as my eyes closed making me wake up later on in a cell with nothing to do or have to distract myself or eat as I was getting hungry right now.

I could hear laughing from some people around me as a member came to my cell and kicked a tray with a slice of bread in a bowl of some sort of porrige inside with water in a cup making me go over to it to smell that it was drugged, when the ninja left I brought out a plant that withdrew all of the water and the food to bring me something better to eat as it told me that it was to make me sleep after eating it all, after eating what it brought me I made it leave after lying down as a ninja came to pull me out to my next location as I wondered what was going to happen to me next as I wait to be rescued by the others.


	5. Leo's secret, another child coming

Raph's point of view.

We woke up from our mating season about a month later as I had no memories of when it started only that I had a feeling of need to be with her and only have her by my side while it was shorter then usual as I also felt like something was wrong making me go see Scarlet and the others only to be told that the Fire Cobra's got Jas when our mating season started, while it was making me panic for we had no idea of where she was right now and she was trying her best to find Jas with her link to her only to grow extremelly tired from it so she had to rest for a while before doing it again. We got to searching for her at night almost every night because I wanted to find her and fast since I was really worried about her right now making the others need to try and keep me inside my room until they get good news for me and right now I wanted some and fast but none of them have come yet to tell me anything good about her and I was getting worse then when she was dying from Leo's kids making Don need to check on me everytime he wakes up, about to leave, comes back and before going to sleep to see how I am.

Like today I just walked out of the shower and went to my room as Don wanted me to get some sleep right now making me hate this before going to my room, as I walked in I saw a huge plant growing in there from the floor making me jump from it as the others came in to see it, before the flower opened to be shaped like jas only she looked like she was in pain " _Raph...help me please...it hurts everything hurts so much_ " she said while looking over to where I was before the flower closed as the plant vanished back into the ground before the floor covered itself making Don run out before getting his scanner to try and see where the plant grew from giving us a bigger chance at finding her while I got even more into trying to find her right now as I wasn't ready to give up just yet. The others all got to work while Don tried to find out more about the plant making me want to find her in my dreams making me try so hard that I finally got to her after two weeks " _Raphie_ " she said as I ran to her for I didn't want to leave her anytime soon as I missed her so much, but then I noticed something on her was different "Your pregnant" I said as she nodded " _I found out when the plants gave me special food for me just a few weeks after being taken away making it hard for me hide it from the Fire Cobra's but I managed. But I found out that it's Saki who is the leader_ " she said to me before I made her sit down with me so we could talk about something else before waking up to Leo as he said Don found her making me go and tell them what she said as it was now an emergency rescue to make sure she isn't badly hurt or the baby making me in front to try and find her right now as all I wanted to do is find her and fast for I hated seing her that sad or hurt from anyone harming her while the only thing going in my head right now was if I should either hurt or kill Saki and how I should do it to him.

My point of view.

Waiting for everyone to come and rescue me was getting even hard for me as the Fire Cobra's started to give non drugged food now as they were easy for me to eat now while I felt like they found out I was pregnant making me get scared at this even more as I wanted to leave faster now while I was still breathing "Alright girl the master wants to see you" one of them said as they pulled me out from my hair making brunt in pain as I tried to hide my stomach while he brought me to Saki, I always got quiet when he asked me where the others were hidding and would be sent back to my cell with three days no food. When he pulled me there Saki who wore his suit of armure looked down to me "Now then **WHERE ARE THOSE TURTLES!** " he yelled to me as he was tired of my same answer "Like always you dum nut I ain't tellin' ya where they are!" I sneared back to him as some kind of dagger was trown to my face making me turn to see my mother there "I don't like when my kids talk like that to there new father especially when he asked you something they should tell" she said as she sat on his lap making me gag in my head as I glared at her "That monster ain't my father **AND HE NEVER WILL BE!** " I yelled before she ran to me, takes the dagger and slices the side of my left leg making me grunt from the pain.

There was no way he was going to be my dad for I hated him to hell and my only father was dead for years now "He is your father and he asked you something. **NOW WHERE ARE THOSE STUPID TURTLES!** " she demanded from me as I only glared at her before I spit in her eye making her shriek from it as I laugh before she jumped back onto me and tried to stab me at any place she could touch while I tried my best to stay alive as long as I could for Raph to then rescue me. But the feeling of sharp pain and something warm pooling to me made me see that she stabbed my right side making me hold in a high pitch scream by bitting my lower lip as she only glared at me while I simply stared away from her as best I could so not to show any signs of pain to her so she dosen't feel any type of victory from this while I could feel more of my blood leaving my body as I try my best to stay strong, while my sight started to trick me I could see many figures moving on the roof above my head as I looked up while I was still trying to show no pain as she smiled at me " _ **It's time for you to go into eternal slumber Jasmine**_ " was the last thing I heard before my eyes felt too heavy for me to keep open as the sound of glass shaterring while a name that was muffled was yelled.

I couln't move for I felt numb but I could feel things around me and hear much better after this "You **DAMN WITCH** " I could hear Raph yell as a pair of thin five fingered hand and a three fingered hand started to touch my body making me understand that Scar and Don were seing for any more injuries on me right now before wrapping my leg and making sure that no more blood was pooling out of my side before being lifted up as wind started to flow onto my body as the one carying me ran, jumped and dived straight to the lair. Before I then felt my body being placed on a cot before another two pair of hands from Samuel and Amelia as they both got to work for my blood transfusion and sowing my injuries up to make sure nothing more would happen as a breathing mask was placed over my mouth and nose to help me breath as I was having a harder time breathing before my whole body went both numb and darkness took over my body as I could no longer hear or feel anything longer making me wonder what was happening to my body right now as the voices I could hear earlier from everyone around me as I felt time speed up for I had no idea if I was still alive or dead now as I thought about my kids, my friends, my cosin, my little sister and my mate Raph for one last time.

It took me some time before I was able to feel around me the wind and heat that came to my body, the beeping sound that said I was alive with machines working around me and the warm three fingered hand holding mine as I tried to open my eyes to see where I was right now while I was worried about all of this right now "Jas calm down, yer alrigh' now an safe" I heard Raph say to me as my eyes open to see that I was in our bed, there was a radio and a TV which were both on right now and Raph was seated in his usual chair next to me as he made sure I was covered and warm right now. He looked at me with sad eyes, something I had a rare time seing most of the time I was with them "Ya scared me when ya passed out, we had ta get ya blood back in ya fer ya lost too much" he explained to me as I simply smiled at him for he was now coming over to me to cuddle in bed with me "I'm sorry Raphie" I whispered to him as he came to hover over me before lowering his head to my stomach as we barely saw that I was pregnant right now "How long was I out?" I asked him as he lifts his electric green eyes to look at me "Two weeks" he said as I nodded back to him before he got back to what he was doing before which is to cuddle with my stomach while talking to the baby inside making me giggle from it right now for it was way too funny for me right now "Raph the baby isn't really big enough to react to your voice yet" I said to him as he moved closer to my side to then whisper sweet things into my ear making me giggle even more then I was before about what he was saying before hugging him as we fell asleep together in each others arms for the rest of what had no idea was either day or night but it didn't matter to me as I was just happy to see Raph again.

When I woke up again it was to the feeling of being moved making me open my eyes to see Raph holding me as he got us to the bathroom making me look at him confused about it right now, he sat me over the toilet before moving around to get some bandages and ointment to use as he removed my clothes to clean my body before he was about to start placing more bandages on me again "R-raphie" I started to whimper and it made him look at me with sad eyes and a small and weak smile making me hold him as I cried my heart out at how much I was scared "M-my mother...s-she g-got m-married...she got m-married to S-saki!" I cried out to him as he held me thightly in his arms before getting me into the shower to clean my injuries, his grip on me got thighter making me whimper from pain he was giving me as the water poured over us, he then let go of where he held me before kissing it to help me get better "Sorry" he simply said as I was only holding him in my arms as he started to clean me gently like they do for there shells making me sigh gently from it before he started to massage each part of my body while cleaning them making me smile as I relax and closed my eyes.

When he was done I opened my eyes as he was now cleaning himself which this time was making me whimper at the loss of touch making him chuckle before coming closer to my side to kiss me as I squeal of joy from it making him chuckle yet again about it as I never had enjoyed him this much after all this time really "Raphie" I moaned out to him as he kisses my neck making me gasp and moan once again as I loved it when he does something like that with me. By the time we were done getting cleaned he went to pick me up and take me out of the shower to aply the ointment on me before wrapping the bandages there on my injuries making me simply close my eyes and think of other things as he worked "Alright now let's get ya something ta wear before getting' ya something ta eat" he said as he lifts me up into his arms as he wraps me in a towel before bringing me back to our room to get me something to wear.

He made me wear my white kimono that he got for me on my birthday when we first chatted online making me smile as he got my hair to be a little curly as he used his fingers for that to happen making me just smile back at him from the mirror as he worked making me only hold him from behind making him chuckle at me about it "Yer gonna let me go so I can work on yer hair?" he asked as I giggle at him for what he said to me just now "Nope!" I say as I giggle even more at him as he only stops before hugging me before I wince from pain on my side making him stop and almost panic as he sees that I was alright and it was just stinging, with that done he picks me up again making me sigh as I didn't understand why I wasn't walking on my own right now and I was starting to hate this a little right now.

Mikey's point of view **(never really believed I would do one with him)**

I was making breakfast with Naomi while the kids were playing with Scar and Don, Leo was simply drinking tea, after finding out who Venus truly was we scanned her brain to find a mind controlling ship in there, making Donnie need to get it out by operation and when she finally woke up she told us she was from Japan and was taken from her master as she was mutated and forced to become what she is now, she didn't have any feelings for Leo for she was already in love with someone else making us send her back home to be with the one she loves leaving Leo alone with the twins who no longer had a mother right now. I turned to see Raph carying Jas over to a chair, she placed her right elbow on the counter as her head was held by her hand as Raph left to work out with the kids following him inside to watch him "You ok?" I asked her as she looked annoyed right now about something "He's been carrying me the whole time like I was already about to give birth soon" she said making me nod as I placed some food in front of her to enjoy right now while telling her what happened while she was captured so she could catch up.

"Jas could you come with me for a sec?" Scar asked as she simply nodded back to her as her answer before I took the plate for her and placed it into the sink to clean later on with the other dishes as she thanked me before walking with Scar to the lab, Raph came back out with the kids about an hour and a half later making them run to the TV to play something while Raph came over to get something to eat for breakfast right now. But when he saw that Jas no longer where he last left her he started to try looking for her making us need to hold him down as we try to tell him where she was only to her something being turned on in the lab making us all go in there to see it was Jasmine making each and every one of Don's electric machines activate and do what they were made to do in some odd matter as Scar wrote down on a piece of paper she held in her hands right now before looking back up for a few seconds and writing again making us all walk over to her as Jas wasn't even looking at us right now which confused me since Raph slammed the lab door open for us to get inside to see them.

I was so confused from all of this but I still went to ask Scar about this "What is she doing?" I asked making her turn to look at us "I was becoming curious of her powers that were never even taken into notes so I decided to do them now while we have the time before she can't from the baby she's going to have soon" she explained as Raph already told us about it when we rescued her and she was out of the danger zone from her injuries making us all sigh in relief that she was alright now. She was now turning each of them off until one of them didn't as she then started to hold her head before fainting making Raph run and catch her before hitting the ground making him carry her out and back to there room where she was going to rest for now making me sad about this right now for I wanted to talk to her a little bit more then before since I really missed her from our mating season but at least now everyone was safe from it for the rest of the year now.

My point of view.

I only remember doing what I can to let Scar take notes before I felt a major headache and blaking out, now I was in bed with Raph spooning me making me smile as I snuggle further into his arms right now for I missed this side of him so much right now but he didn't wake up so instead I simply stayed there until he does and it didn't take long for he started to move as he held me making me smile some more before turning gently to look at him with a smile on my face making him do the same to me. He moved one of his hands to my stomach with a sad look in his eyes making me place my hand on his cheek as he leaned into the touch making me smile at how sweet he was with me right now "You ok Raph?" I asked as he only closed his eyes in thoughts making me wait for his answer right now "I'm scared of you getting hurt again" he simply said making me nod since my own mother stabbed me because I didn't say where the lair was making me only feel a pit of fire burning inside of me right now.

We stayed like this for an hour before he moved me over a little making me smile as he made it so I was on top of him as we slept while he brushes my hair with his fingers while with the other he would rub my stomach gently making me smile as I closed my eyes to get some sleep right now since I was still a little tired from this right now and I needed to get some sleep right now. I woke to being cold making me notice that Raph wasn't there anymore and the blanket was the only thing covering me with my clothes making me sad that he wasn't there with me right now, I noticed a piece of paper with Raph's hand writing on it to read him saying he woke up to being hungry and went to get some food right now as he would come back with it later on when he was done making it.

Not long after I put it down and turned in the bed to get some sleep, Raph walks in with a tray of food making me look at him from the corner of my eyes making me smile gently at him as he sets it on the table before walking over to me and kisses my cheek making me giggle from the feeling just now "Mornin' beautiful" he said making me turn to then kiss him as he smirks in said kiss making me muffle a giggle. After letting me go we went to eating the simple breakfast that he made for us before walking out to the couch to be lazy today and simply watch some tv right now that I asked to do making him gently take me to it so we could watch some Hardcore Pawn right now making me smile at the show being here and even better then before making him pull me into his lap and kiss my neck making me giggle again as he kept going from there as we then heard the sound of someone gagging making me see Alice and Shinichi making fun of us.

Raph smirked before running after the both of them as Tsubaki and Benjamin sat down with me to watch the show they were now playing for the three of us while we laughed at them sometimes because they fall or almost get caught by Raph making me hold in a giggle before going to the kitchen to make myself something warm to drink right now and Tsubaki some too since she and I have the same taste in drinks really. I turned to face Leo who looks like he hasn't slept for weeks right now and it was scaring me right now but his eyes looked like he was guilty about something right now "I was told about the truth by Venus when she made me fall in love with her and made me forget about you and the twins" he started to explain while snaking his hands to hold mine together "I would like us to get back together. Leave Raph, let the four go with him and come back to me and the twins" he then said while trying to hold me in his arms, but I pushed him away with my nature powers before taking the two mugs of hot cocoa "Leo I understand you miss me and want us to be back together but I have my own four kids who actually know me, a man who loves me no matter what I am or can do and with a baby coming in the family i'm sorry but I just can't Leo" I said to him before walking away from him, not looking back to him the whole time as I got to my two angels as Tsu waited for her drink making me smile as she hummed to how good it was right now making me smile at how much she loves it right now before turning to see Leo glaring at Raph with flames and daggers in his eyes.

It made me shiver a little before I turned back to the others as they were walking over to us making me wave over to them right now as Mikey came over to me and sat down and made me talk to him making me smile as we spoke together about all kinds of things before Leo came over to Raph and said something to him before taking him to the dojo making me worried for Raph before I turned back to Mikey as he tried to get my attention back as I simply smile at him as we got back to talking before Scar came over to ask me to help her know more about my powers making me get worried as I remembered what happened the last time I did this and I didn't want to try this again.

But she simply smiled saying that everything would be alright as this time it was to figure out my limits of my powers before I pass out from being tired making me nod before standing up and walk over to the lab where we would test my limits. She made me sit down as she placed a helmet on my head to scan my brain waves while measuring my limits making me nod as she told me to simply make things float for now before I do anything else to use my powers making me nod as she tells me to start before I started to make things float little by little.

Raph's point of view.

I walk with Leo into the dojo making me wonder what he wanted me for right now since this was a rare thing most of the time but still I went in with him like he wanted since I wanted to stop fighting with him right now, when he closed the shoji doors I knew something was up and I wasn't too happy about it right now since this was the first time he looked so cold and scary to me right now "I want to get back with Jasmine" he said all to simply like she was something that could be returned. My blood started to boil from just that and I was clenching my hands into fists just from what he had said to me "Jas isn't an item that can just be returned! You had your chance and you lost it by going to Venus from her control leaving me and the others to help her get over this and she's with me now!" I said making him growl at me as he looked ready to kill as something clicks inside me "With your level in mind you could have sensed it and simply snapped out of it. Yet you didn't" I started as his eyes widen in fear as he started to tremble "Stop" he said "You had sensed it but you did nothing about it" I continued "That's enough Raphael" "That means that you were actually in love with her! You only like Jas because of her new look!" I exclaimed as he then yelled, katana's out and attacked me.

Without a thought I pulled my sais out to block his attack with the truth now out to me as he was mad at me for figuring him out, I grunted as I move away from him while he tried to stab me every time I was somewhere else making me try to stop him with my weapons as best I could without making him try to kill me to get Jas right now. I knew that at some point someone would hear something in here and will stop Leo from hurting me anymore then he is right now, but if it was Jas then it was for sure that either he would try to say something to make her hate me or she would ignore him as she would be scared or something of him as she tries to take care of me and the cuts he was making on me right now.

And yet still nothing and I realized that he might have told them to ignore any sounds from in here making me need to get Jas to come in here and fast before this get's any worse then it was now, so with my mind I think as hard as I can on her while trying to ask for help right now before I scream as he slices a deep cut in my arm making me pant as I drop my sais to the ground to hold onto the wound cut as blood drips down from it right now making me look at him with so many emotions right now as I wait for the final blow to be made on me as he lifts his katana over his head while I black out. I open my eyes to the bedroom that me and Jas always sleep in making me ask myself how I even got here just now, but the second the door opened to let Jas in made me relax as she smiled at me before coming to hug me "I would have come sooner but Scar was making me test something and when I got to the dojo Leo was refusing to let me in when I could smell blood in there" she explained before pointing to my left arm where she bandaged up for me.

She told me about how after she got me out of there she made sure that Leo was in a plant like cage with no weapons to get him out while she took care of me as she knew first aid making me sigh in relief at the news just given to me right now for I always loved it when she helps me with something like this more then when it's the others doing it for me right now so instead I simply let her baby me until I can try to get up myself to move around, train, play with the kids, talk with the others, work around the lair and see how Jas was doing with being pregnant again from me but this time I was going to be there by her side the whole time now making me smile at all of this as she smiled at me before falling asleep on me making me cuddle her in my arms as a smile snakes over her lips before I close my eyes to sleep.


End file.
